Hitting the Road
by Thatothercrazyflatmatein221B
Summary: The reader is tiered of living a secure mundane life and decides to hit the road taking the first bus out of her city; which leads her to Kansas and the Winchester Brothers who save her from a Hell Hound.


You where sick of this town you couldn't take it anymore. Being tied down to an office job with your dad was slowly driving you insane;more than you already where. Not that your dad was a horrible boss or anything the problem wasn't your dad or the work, but rather you where the issue. You just couldn't bare it anymore you wanted freedom and adventure not security and stability like you had had during your whole 19 years of life.

One day very early before anyone had woken up you prepared a backpack to hit the road. You packed a few clothe changes; enough for 4 maybe 5 days of clean or semi clean (at that point any way) clothes.

You walked to the bathroom as quietly as you could and grabbed your tooth brush, semi used tooth paste tube and grabbed two more New tubes from under the sink along with a few rolls of toilet paper, a bar of soap, paths and some tampons in case your period came unannounced (_again)_ you had been having very irregular periods ever since you learned what periods where and the lady curse fell upon you.

On your way out of the bathroom you grabbed your towel from the towel wrack (_according to the hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, one of your favorite childhood books. Your towel could save your life. And even though you weren't Arthur Dent nor where you hitchhiking across the cosmos you liked to think the towel idea hold some sort of truth in it._)

After gathering everything you needed from the bathroom you snuck into your room again as quietly as you could, packed your laptop in your laptop bag shoving your kindle and phone a long with their chargers in the side pocket.

No matter where you where headed you would 'borrow' internet from wherever you could get it to document your adventures in your blog. You had posted a good bye post the night before telling your followers about your plans; no replies had come from anyone yet not that it bothered you you had done your job by announcing you would be out of internet for an indefinite period of time and had set up as much as you could on your queue to keep them entertained at least for a few days.

After packing a few granola bars and several bottles of water and checking you had everything you needed from your ID, a couple hundred in cash as well as your credit card that also only had a few hundred in it but if your dad didn't freeze your account it could come in handy latter on to discount cards from stores.

You hung on your backpack along with your laptop bag and wrote down a note letting your parents know you where fine, you weren't abducted or anything and explained to them why you took such a drastic decision like the one you where taking right now of leaving in the early hours of dawn without letting anyone (_physical at least_) know of your insane plans.

You had been on the road a few hours now, having taken the first bus out of town you saw which incidentally was destined to Kansas. (_Your best friend was from there, maybe I'll ask her for in sign on the state once I arrive you thought);_ as expected your phone started going crazy with texts and calls from your parents after an hour of the bus hitting the road; at first you tried to ignore it by pressing the '_ignore_' button every few second but after a while of intense buzzing in your pocket and loosing your temper at the device several times you decided to turn it off. You where enjoying the scenery from the drive too much to answer and get into an argument with your (_until a few hours ago) caretakers)_.

You borrowed some wifi at the pit stops the bus made mid afternoon and you updated your blog

'_I'm half way there I think guys, I'm going to Kansas I really don't know why but it was the first bus out of my city and I just hoped on it. My parents blew up my phone all morning and I'm really enjoying the trip too much so far to get into an argument with them so I turned it off and I really haven't checked any of their messages although I have a pretty good idea of the main theme on all of them I'll update again soon when I have access to wifi again"_

_Love you all _

_(y/n)_

Once again on the bus you turned on your kindle and started reading '_Fangir_l' a book you had purchased the night before while browsing thorough your suggestions list on amazon.

You discovered '_Fangirl'_ was from the same author that wrote _'Elenor and Park'_(_a book you had recently read and had loved it_) so you read the paperless book for an hour maybe an hour an a half; you weren't really aware of the time but you started getting sleepy (_you had woken up at 4:00 am that morning to carry out your escape plan_.)

As you read a few more pages your yawning intensified and your eyes started to close on you as well as your sight bluing a little so you decide to turn off your kindle, shove it in your bag and call it a night.

You pull out your towel (_because you forgot to pack a blanket and a pillow and it was chilly in the bus with the air conditioning going_) so you pulled up your towel (_The Hitch hikers Guide To the Galaxy was right a towel could possibly save your life you where now sure of it. you where using it as instructed in the book; as a blanket_) for a pillow you pulled out a folded sweat shirt you positioned against the edge of the seat, between the window and your chair, you curled yourself into a ball and fast fell into slumber.

You slept soundly through the night and only awoke when the bus driver shook you by the shoulder gently "Hey, Hey good morning, we are here.."

"Wha-" You sat up disoriented from the dept of your slumber

"We arrived at the bus station in Kansas miss. This is the last stop" The bus driver said again

You tried your best to fully wake up. still a little drowsy you thanked the bus driver as you shoved your towel in your back pack and pulled on your sweat shirt grabbing your bags and trying not to act like a drunken monkey as you made your sloppy way to the front of the bus.

You where still so sleepy and disoriented you tripped on the last steps falling on to of a tall man with long hair; he had his back to you but turned to help you stand on your feet as you awkwardly rested against him a moment realizing what had happened.

"I am so sorry" you said turning bright red "I didn't see the last step and…..I'm sorry"

He chuckled at your nervous speaking and said in a kind and calm voice "don't worry about is also right, are you okay though?"

"Yea I'm fine you said quickly straightening up your backpack straps" you looked up at him and smiled

As you where going to introduce yourself a shorter man called for the handsome kind stranger. "Sammy, Let's go come on the son of a bitch is getting away!"

The tall man looked down at you with an apologetic look "I'm sorry I have to go, my name is Sam by the way, it was nice catching you"

"SAMMY!" The other man yelled at him more impatiently this time Sam shook your hand and ran towards the other man standing by a black Impala.

You saw them pull away and felt a little disappointed; you didn't even tell him your name. He seemed like a nice guy, he might of even given you a ride to a near by motel or something if had given the chance.

You stood where Sam had left you a while thinking about what to do next. 'I'll text Moreen you thought (_Moreen was your best friend from Kansas_.)

You took a deep breath and turned on your phone. As soon as the screen light up it was plastered with texts and miss calls from both your parents. You slided your phone open, when to your texts and looked up Moreen's number.

'Hey sexy.' You typed

A few moments later your phone vibrated

'WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! Your parents are going insane not knowing anything about you'

You sighted 'Im in Kansas that's kind of why I'm texting you I was wondering if you could tell me how things are around here'

You waited for a reply…..she took several minutes to type up a reply so you walked to a near by bending machine and bought a coke. You were opening the bottle when your phone vibrated

'Why the fuck are you in Kansas how did you even get over there?'

'is called I jumped in the first bus out of town'

'You are an idiot'

'Yea yea I know can you please tell me anything useful though?'

'Yea how about you stop playing Bilbo Baggins and you bring your ass back?'

'bitch are you crazy? I'm having the best time of my life I love this I'm not going back'

'You love it now but soon you'll run out of money and you won't know what to do. You'll end up dead in a ditch or in jail'

'You know what' you replied annoyed 'if you are not going to help me and just lecture me over my life decisions you can go and fuck yourself I don't need this right now good bye Moreen talk to me when you want to help me'

You where so mad you didn't even wait for a reply you shot off your phone and went to look inside the bus station for a map and try to figure out where you where and where was a near by motel you could crash in while you figure out the next step in your great adventure was.

You picked up a map and realized you where in Lebanon, Kansas; as you scanned the map you saw there was a motel really close from the bus station, just across a little patch of green. '_It doesn't seem too bad_' you thought '_I have been camping in woods twice as big as that I'm sure I can make my way to the motel before sunset_.'

Determined to hike to the _(not so far away_) motel you shoved the map in your back pocket, grabbed your backpack and laptop bag and headed to the small woods next door.

You had been in the woods going around in circles for a little over two hours you thought, the woods where filled with hills and the trees where very similar all around; it was really easy to get lost through them if you didn't know your way around.

The fact that you had just gotten to Kansas and you didn't know those woods at all was something you hadn't thought through when you decided to go through them. Eventually you stopped and sat on a long to drink some water, eat another granola bar and rest a bit.

You where half way through with your granola bar when you heard a faint growl behind you. You turned around startle but saw nothing. You sighted and turned back to your snack when the growl got louder and closer you got up and started walking away from your spot, slowly at first but gradually getting faster until you where running and you identify the thing chasing you as some sort of invisible dog; it sounded like a dog because it was barking and growling like crazy as it chased you.

After a while of being chased by the invisible ferocious creature you saw a claimable tree and leaped for the lowest branch you took a good grip of the one above it and started to climb; you where so worned out, gasping for breath got light headed, going deaf for a second nearly losing, your balance falling into the beast's jaws.

You hanged on the tree for the remaining of the morning into the late afternoon. At times you didn't hear the beast and tried climbing down twice or thrice but whenever you attempt ed to lower your leg the ferocious growling and barking would start again and would continue for a long time.

You tried reading a while but the animal was too loud and you couldn't concentrate, you pulled out your iPod and tried listening to music but even the highest level of volume couldn't die out the insanely loud barks and you where very bored and irritated It was nearly dawn and you had fallen asleep on the tree when the animal last quiet down.

You had been asleep for what seemed a really long time when the whimpering of the dying animal and a deep voice awoke you.

"Hey up there! Are you okay?"

You rubbed your eyes and saw the tall guy from the station (Sam) standing behind the shorter man who had yelled at him to hurry before; he was the one talking to you.

"Sam?" You asked clumsily jumping down the tree

"Hey! clumsy Sleep walking girl right?" He chuckled

The other man, his companion looked at you and Sam confused "you know each other?"

Sam jumped in after a moment and said "Dean this is the reason why I took so long to go back to the Impala this morning after buying that soda. She tripped near me and I was helping her out." He paused and looked at you "by the way what was your name?"

He looked at Dean and back at you "I didn't get the chance to ask you" "Y/n" you reply giving him a sheepishly smile.

"Well y/n it was nice to meet you but my brother Sammy and I should get going" Dean said

"Oh,okay….yeah….I'm sorry I've been so inconvenient to you guys today, I just ran away from home and took the first bus out of my city and I ended up in Kansas and all I was trying to do when that thing attack me was get to the little motel across this woods" You pulled out the map from your back pocket and pointed at the motel. "You see?"

"Wait you ran away from home, arrived at a completely new state, you don't know anyone, you are not familiar with the surroundings and the first thing you do is cross a freaking forest to get to a shitty pass motel?" Dean asked you in disbelief "girl you got balls"

You smile at him "so could you guys give me a ride to the motel Please? Is getting dark and I don't want another one of those creatures coming after me at night, what was it by the way?"

Sam and dean exchanged a look

"What? You guys think I won't believe you? Was it a ghost wolf or something?" You say cracking a small chuckle

When they didn't laugh you looked at them in disbelief "no way there are no such thing as ghosts….are there?"

"It wasn't a ghost" Sam said "it was a hell hound"

"A hell hound?" You repeat incredulously

"Yes a hell hound" Dean repeated "they are some evil sons of bitches bogs that rip your soul from your body and drag you to hell itself"

Sam looked at you concerned "the thing is y/n that hell hounds collect depths, they collect the soul of the unfortunate individual who made a deal with a demon years back you where probably in its way or something and that's why this one went after you."

"Oh so It just wanted to drag me to hell not eat me or anything that's a relief" you say sarcastically at the adorable concerned Sam in front of you

Dean smirks at the sass you gave his brother and says "Sammy like her."

He then turns to you and says "hey y/n why don't you come with us instead of going to a shitty ass motel by the side of the road? We wont charge you and you can stay as long as you need while you figure out your life and stuff"

"I don't want to be a burden guys, I mean you already did enough by saving my ass from going to hell. today and all and if you take me to the motel I would be eternally grateful even more than I already am."

Sam looked at you with puppy eyes "y/n the thing is I would feel terrible if we just left you alone in a motel…."

Dean interrupted "come on y/n we aren't leaving you alone in a motel alright we just saved your ass from getting torn up and you seem to be a danger magnet at least let us take you in a few weeks and teach you how to kick ass for your own protection"

You where going to protest when he added "It's the least you can do as a gratitude to us for saving your life kid"

"Don't call me kid" you snapped at him "I'm 19 I'm legally an adult….and I guess some self defense techniques from two bad asses like the pair of you could come in handy later on." You smiled agreeing with him.

Sam who was always a gentleman helped you carry your laptop bag to the Impala. He placed it next to you in the back seat with a smile, one your returned shyly.

"Thank you guys, it means a lot" you say after a while in silence.

Sam turns to you and smiles "no problem y/n"

Pulling into the bunker Dean looks at you from the review mirror and says as nonchalantly as he can, but you can tell he had been dying to ask "so y/n why did you run away?"

"Oh you know I was just bored of the mundane life I had back home and I wanted to see places, adventure, fight monsters and meet two really handsome kind brothers" you say with a hint of sarcasm that causes Dean smile.

"well I think you where successful in that missy."


End file.
